Wonderful Tongiht
by NightcatMau
Summary: Tanith and Ghastly are newly married, and enjoying a quiet evening at home. Pure Ganith, enjoy!


A/N: I don't own Ghastly or Tanith. My first Ganith so show some mercy in the reviews please. "Wonderful Tonight' was written by Eric Clapton and it is perfect for them. A million thanks to IM the Sweet for suggesting the story.

* * *

Tanith sat on the couch of their apartment above his shop waiting for Ghastly to bring in the tea. Tea, she mused, was his response to anything, good or bad. They had been married four months mow, had married shortly after Ghastly himself had led to her capture and removal of Remnant that had taken over her body.

Tanith didn't like remembering those days and she shivered. A blanket covered her shoulders from behind, and she looked up at Ghastly, smiling her thanks. He put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up and grasped the other in hers.

He smiled, his scars deepening at the movement, then leaned down to kiss her.

"Tea's almost ready." He said softly, brushing her hair back fondly from her face. Tanith relaxed into his touch, still relieved he was real and he was here. He smiled again and returned to the kitchen. Tanith knew a lot of women wouldn't have loved Ghastly. They'd have taken one look at his scars and turned away.

But she had found him handsome from the first moment she had seen him. The scars only added to his boxer's build and rather quiet nature to utterly charm her. She loved everything about him. Unlike other men she'd dated (and she now seriously regretted EVER dating before Ghastly) he was courtly, and a true gentleman.

True his idea of a good time involved telling her stories from his past while working in his shop, but she loved that. She could sit and watch his strong boxer's hands handle the most delicate fabrics for hours. He'd cock his head and ask her what color she thought a dress should come in at times, though she rarely saw him make dresses.

It was a game they played, him asking for details, and her supplying them. He knew Tanith hated dresses, and after they had gotten past her silly answers like 'leather' for material they had settled on an ideal dress, one she would wear.

They had been at the game for months now, and Tanith could almost see the dress in her mind's eye. Golden to accent her hair, it accentuated her curves becomingly before sweeping to the floor, flaring slightly at the hemline. There were no sleeves, but the top fully covered her, leaving a shallow neckline that accentuated her collarbones and it shimmered when she moved. They had debated back and forth over the waistline, Ghastly at last convincing her that he was the tailor and a slight gather on one side would be alluring.

She heard him coming with the tea and sat up straighter. Ghastly set the tray down on the coffee table and poured her a mug before filling his own. He handed her the tea, a gentle smile on his scarred features.

"What were you thinking of, just now?" He asked. "You looked happy."

"The dress we keep talking about."

"Ah, that. Trust me, I'll never put you in another dress again, though I am happy you let me make your wedding dress."

Tanith smiled, cuddled into him, and he obligingly wrapped an arm around her. They set their tea down, and she cuddled in closer, Ghastly's arms wrapped firmly around her.

"That dress I wouldn't mind, not that I ever feel like wearing a dress, even when we go out to dinner." She shifted around to face him. "You don't mind me not wearing a dress do you?"

He kissed her deeply in response. "No, I don't mind." He said, a finger tracing the outline of her jaw gently.

He pulled back slightly to grab the remote for the stereo and clicked it on. Music poured out of the speakers, Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight'. Ghastly smiled invited Tanith to stand. He led her out to some free space, and they started to slow dance, her head tucked into his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Tanith breathed in his comforting scent. A mix of cologne, the woolen fabric of his vest, and his own natural maleness. It was moments like these that Tanith was truly grateful for, being wrapped in his arms while they danced. He kissed her again, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**That was it, my first Ganith. Hope you liked it, it made me a nervous wreck writing about them even if they are my second favorite couple.**


End file.
